


Stuck With You

by orphan_account



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, prompt, stuck at christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Rose end up spending Christmas in a coffee shop. From tumblr prompt "stuck with you at Christmas".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck With You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small thing I wrote last night in bed because I was feeling fluffy. Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I don't know anything

It was well past midnight - now Christmas morning - at the small London coffee shop. It was a wonderful 24/7 shop owned by a lovely couple that did not celebrate Christmas, so Rose and Alec had plenty of time to go over the most prominent case plaguing England this holiday season.

Rose shut her laptop once the clock struck 2 am. “Alec-”

“I don't like Alec.”

She sighed and rolled her eyes, too tired to put up with his usual mood. “Fine, Hardy. It's already two in the morning and my parents are expecting me for Christmas. I say we put a hold on the case until after Boxing Day, yeah?”

Alec tapped one pointer finger methodically on the table as he thought the plan over. He did have to call his daughter in the morning and he’d rather be in a good mood while doing that. “Seems fair. Go get some rest, Agent Tyler.”

Rose nodded once and continued to pack up. She smiled kindly and waved to the female owner before heading to the front door, where she was met with an unwelcome surprise. It had been an irregularly cold winter this year and she was just now noticing the horrid blizzard outside - mostly because the door was jammed. “Bloody hell.”

“What're you waiting for?” Alec came up behind her to peek over her shoulder at the door handle.

She huffed and dropped her computer case on the floor while turning to him. “Looks like we’re stuck.”

He pushed her aside and worked on the door himself. Once he was satisfied with his effort, he sighed and moved away. “At this rate, stuck for the holidays.”

“What's going on over there? Everything all right?”

Both Rose and Alec turned toward the sweet voice of the female owner, who was looking at them in bewilderment. Rose smiled and went over to the counter. “Seems we’re stuck inside.”

The woman called her husband out of the back and motioned toward the front door. After a valiant effort, it was obvious that no one was going out. She smiled apologetically at the two. “How about a drink on us? Perhaps something a little stronger…” She held up a bottle of spiked eggnog.

oOo

“And then he said ‘technically I didn't lie, Rose; mum didn't say I couldn't have it’. He's too clever for his age, I swear. Could probably beat a polygraph!”

Alec laughed and took a drink of his eggnog. “Sounds like a good lad, that Tony. Bit of a troublemaker, but…”

Rose grinned and moved into a more comfortable position in the booth beside him. “Yeah, but the troublemakers always end up the best later on.”

He held up his cup in a salute. “I'll drink to that.” After that, the conversation mulled down to a comfortable silence. Alec fingered his phone on the table and murmured, “Hopefully the signal will pick up closer to morning.”

Rose gazed at his forlorn expression. “I'm sorry we’re stuck here.”

Alec stayed silent for a few moments, staring down at the phone intently. He then lifted his gaze to Rose and gave her a small smile. “Yeah, but stuck with you? That's not so bad.”

Rose blinked in surprise, but pushed away the déjà vu in favor of a smile of her own. “Not so bad at all.”


End file.
